


A Date At Last

by Think_Busby_Think



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, absolutely no angst whatsoever, date fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_Busby_Think/pseuds/Think_Busby_Think
Summary: Date nights should be simpler to arrange, now that Delia is living at Nonnatus House, shouldn't they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So way back at the beginning of October @habitsandbicycles asked if I could do a fic about Delia's first date with Patsy after moving into Nonnatus House. Of course, I said. Give me a couple of weeks.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I suspect this isn't exactly what you were going for, but I hope it suffices.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt and your patience.

Delia stirred her cocoa and sighed as she looked at the kitchen clock. They had definitely missed the start of the film now, and she was sure Patsy would be too tired to want to get changed and go out to the pub for a drink.

The dark-haired Welsh woman smiled ruefully. She shouldn't really have expected anything to have got easier just because she had moved into Nonnatus House. It had been difficult enough finding time together when she was at the Nurses Home.

But this was the first time that they had actually planned a date since she had moved in. The typhoid outbreak had stopped any plans of a date for over a week. Patsy had then felt guilty about staying off the rota and had insisted on doing extra on call to try and even up the workload.

By the time things had settled back into what could only ever amusingly be called _normal_ , Delia was working back at the London on full rotating shifts. Changeover times often meant that they could go for days without seeing each other. It had taken ten days to plan tonight. She sighed again but then glanced up when she heard footsteps approaching hurriedly.

"Sorry, sorry," Patsy winced apologetically as she noted that Delia was dressed up and ready to go out.

Delia shook her head. "Don't worry. The mothers-to-be of Poplar weren't to know I wanted to go to the pictures tonight."

Patsy huffed as she sat down. "Mrs Travers wasn't due for another three weeks. I thought it would be a quick check up and I'd be home with plenty of time to get changed." She looked longingly at the mug Delia was holding.

Delia smiled and handed it over. "Here. I think you're in greater need than me. I'll make some more."

"Are you sure?" Patsy asked, even as Delia got up and headed towards the stove.

"Go on. I'll make enough so you can have a second mug. Did you want something to eat too?"

Patsy smiled gratefully. "I don't suppose you could rustle up a sandwich?" She looked almost embarrassed as she asked.

Delia rolled her eyes. "Some date this is," she muttered good-naturedly as she went to the larder.

"Deels," Patsy warned, looking over her shoulder.

"Relax. Barbara's out with Tom and Trixie was called out half an hour ago. Phyllis is in the sitting room with the television on so loud that a herd of elephants could stampede through and she'd only notice if her tea was spilled, and the nuns are at Compline," Delia gave a full run down, knowing that Patsy would stay on high alert until she did.

Patsy's frown turned into a grin and she was just about to stand up and join Delia as she made the sandwich when a voice intruded.

"False alarm for Mrs Morgan. Again," Trixie declared as she breezed in. "Oooo, is that Horlicks? I don't suppose there's any more is there?"

~~~~

Patsy should have known that something would go wrong with the plans. After all, once she and Delia had looked at the schedules again, they realised that it would be thirteen days before they would have an evening free. Fortunately, the film Delia wanted to see was still being shown at the local cinema so they had once again made plans to have their first date since Delia had returned from Wales.

Patsy took a sharp drag from her cigarette and held onto the smoke for a moment before exhaling heavily. The reality was that they hadn't actually been on a date since before Delia's accident. Fortunately, they had managed to steal moments alone together, but it would be nice to finally spend some quality time together. However, it would seem that 'unlucky 13' had decided to strike.

Delia was supposed to be on an early shift and therefore back in plenty of time for their evening together. It was Patsy's day off and she had gone shopping to buy a new dress especially for the occasion.

However, some two hours after Delia should have returned, Patsy was sufficiently worried to ring Male Surgical. She was told rather perfunctorily that there had been a serious car accident and several men required emergency surgery. Delia was in Theatres assisting and would be for some time.

So Patsy found herself playing cards with Barbara and Trixie for the first part of the evening. And then Barbara left on a call and Trixie departed for her Art History class. It certainly wasn't how she imagined her evening, but with Trixie on sparkling form and Barbara at her silliest, Patsy truly appreciated her friends' attempts to cheer her up so she couldn't sulk for long.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of slow footsteps treading heavily and wearily into the kitchen. "Deels. You look exhausted. Can I get you anything?" Patsy sprung to her feet immediately and pulled a chair out for Delia to sit down.

"What a nightmare," Delia declared tiredly. "I could murder a cup of tea."

"Your wish is my command." Patsy put the kettle on and prepared the teapot. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"There's a sense of deja vu to this," Delia commented wryly.

Patsy gave the brunette a lop-sided smile. "I take it from that remark that you'd like a sandwich?"

Delia returned the grin and nodded confirmation. "Yes please."

In the time it took the kettle to boil, Patsy had managed to make two good size cheese sandwiches and also retrieve the Victoria Sandwich she had managed to keep hidden from Sister Monica Joan.

As Delia tucked into her late supper, she related the chaos of the afternoon that had successfully sabotaged their date. Eventually sated, the diminutive nurse groaned and slumped back in her chair. "My feet are killing me," she grumbled.

"Kick your shoes off, and I'll rub them for you," Patsy offered immediately.

Delia looked horrified. "Absolutely not. My stockings will be able to walk to the washing basket all by themselves. I'm not having you touch them, and you most certainly won't want to touch my niffy feet."

"You talk as if I don't know about the horrors of cheesy stockings," Patsy riposted.

"And as I recall, I don't ever remember offering to rub your feet after a long day." Delia shuddered at the thought.

Patsy flicked a glance towards the door before lowering her voice. "That's because I love you more," she whispered.

Delia narrowed her eyes. "And you told me you never talk nonsense." She pushed back on her chair and swung a leg up waiting for Patsy to adjust her chair so she could place her foot in Patsy's lap. "Well, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. But I don't want a single comment about the state of my feet."

"Would I?" Patsy asked innocently as she tugged at the laces. A few seconds later she removed Delia's work shoe and took hold of a rather warm foot. "Oooo. Crunchy stockings. My favourite," she commented wryly.

"I did warn you," Delia responded, even as she felt herself relax at the touch. She sat back slightly and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry about tonight, Pats," she apologised.

"Don't be silly. I'm sure it will be third time lucky," Patsy reassured the brunette. "But I'm not sure how much longer the film is showing," she admitted with a wince.

"I thought about that, and it may just be providence that this happened," Delia replied. She opened an eye and reviewed Patsy's ministrations. "You're very good at that."

"Thank you. But what do you mean about providence?" Patsy could tell Delia was tired. She wasn't usually so easily distracted.

"Well, it's only a few weeks until La Dolce Vita is released in the West End."

Patsy rolled her eyes. "How could I forget?"

"Well, we've waited this long to go out together. Let's wait just a little longer and then we can make a thing of it," Delia suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

"Alright," Patsy agreed, gesturing for Delia to put her other foot into her lap. "But let's plan it for when we're both on days off and that way, nothing can go wrong."

~~~~

"Where are you taking me?" Delia asked curiously as the stepped off the Woolwich Ferry. The pair were dressed in light cotton dresses as the heat of late summer showed no sign of abating. Delia had rather enjoyed the trip on the ferry. It was a rare thing indeed to go south of the Thames.

Delia had eventually forgiven Patsy for unthinkingly inviting Trixie to see La Dolce Vita. If she was honest, she would have to admit that it had been a lovely night out. Barbara and Trixie seemed to have made up, and the four of them had made a whole evening of it in the West End. It hadn't been a date with Patsy though. And Delia had made it quite clear to the red-head that she wouldn't be completely absolved until she had arranged a proper date - just the two of them.

"Well, I do recall that you wanted our date to be a visit to the pictures. So rather than go to the local cinema, I thought we'd go slightly further afield," Patsy explained as the walked away from the ferry. "I've been reliably informed that there is a rather splendid pie and mash shop in the High Street so we're having an early dinner there before the film starts."

"You do know how to show a girl a good time," Delia teased good-naturedly.

"I do like to push the boat out," Patsy concurred, quite happily taking the ribbing.

They found the cafe easily enough and, much to Patsy's relief, the food was every bit as good as promised. It was busy, despite it being early evening but the hubbub of noise meant that Patsy and Delia could talk in relative freedom. They caught up with each other's news and shared snippets of information on the Nonnatus residents. Delia caught herself smiling softly.

Patsy frowned. "What?"

"If you were to tell me that an evening dinner at a pie and mash shop would make for a perfect da.." she caught herself immediately and continued, "night out, I would have been quite indignant. But this has been really nice."

"I think it helps that no one knows us here, and that it has taken far too long to arrange," Patsy qualified. "But it is surprising how it's the simple things that bring joy." She gave a lop-sided grin before glancing at her watch. "Come on, we have a film to see."

Delia was highly tempted to loop her arm through Patsy's but she knew that it would be too much, even now, for the tall midwife. Instead, she walked as close as she dared as they headed for the cinema. As they approached, she frowned slightly. "Why does everyone rave about the Woolwich Granada? It doesn't look that wonderful," she demurred.

"I think it's the inside that takes one's breath away," Patsy rejoined, hoping that Delia's initial disappointment wouldn't continue. "It's all vaulted ceilings and stucco design. From the pictures, it looked quite breathtaking."

"What pictures?" Delia asked curiously.

"I'll have you know that when you charged me with making amends for La Dolce Vita, I took it very seriously. I have conducted a lot of research at the local library, hence us coming here for the evening."

Delia halted and smiled up at Patsy softly. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Patsy shrugged. "I just hope the pictures match the reality, or I fear I will have disappointed you."

The Welsh woman shook her head determinedly. "You haven't disappointed me. And neither will the cinema, no matter what. It's a night out with you. After all the false starts, I'm elated to be here at all."

Patsy grinned. "Come on," she prompted and they continued towards the front of the cinema.

Delia stopped as she saw the lettering displaying what was showing and blinked. She then snapped her head towards Patsy, eyes wide. "Seriously, Pats. This is what you want us to see on our night out?"

"I've been told it's very good," Patsy replied primly. "And I know that you like Hitchcock." Knowing that she was no connoisseur of film, Patsy used her library trip to read reviews of the latest releases as well as which picture houses were the best. This particular film had the highest scoring reviews. She watched Delia carefully and could tell that she was trying desperately not to laugh. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not sure what taking me to see _Psycho_ says about our relationship," Delia managed before dissolving into fits of laughter.

Patsy indulged Delia for a few moments before hurrying her in. "Come on. Let's see it first and then pass judgement."

The two women found themselves strolling back to the ferry some hours later. It was dark and they used the night to excuse the fact that they were walking shoulder to shoulder.

"Well," Patsy began, before stopping.

Delia looked up at Patsy before shaking her head. "Can we make a pact not to see any more horror films?" She asked finally. Delia, known to completely submerge herself in the cinematic experience had almost screamed along with Janet Leigh in the shower scene. The box of chocolates Patsy bought her to make up for them seeing a horror film had been thrown everywhere.

"I don't think I'm in any hurry to see that particular genre again," Patsy admitted. She looked down and smiled apologetically. "Although 'Mother' did seem awfully familiar," she quipped.

Delia looked aghast for a second before suddenly bursting out with laughter. "That is really not fair," she remonstrated, although it was ruined by the chuckle in her voice.

Patsy breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that she had provoked the desired reaction. "I will never be able to look at your mother the same way again." The two women giggled for a while before resuming their journey towards the Thames.

Patsy groaned. "Oh no. The ferry has stopped running for the evening."

Delia looked at the dock and grimaced. "Now what?" She asked.

"We'll have to use the foot tunnel," Patsy suggested.

"You have got to be kidding me. We've just seen one of the scariest films ever and now you want me to walk through a dimly lit tunnel with echoey footsteps and water dripping everywhere? Are you mad?" Delia was quite alarmed.

Patsy glanced up the street and was grateful that they seemed to be quite alone. "It'll be alright," she assured the younger woman as she stepped closer. She clasped Delia's hands in her own. "I'll be holding onto you every step of the way."

Delia smiled and nodded before looping her arm through Patsy's. "Suddenly, I'm brave enough for anything."

 

**~finis~**

 

 

 


End file.
